1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method and apparatus for an automated container filling production line, which at one end has a supply of unoriented containers and at the other end provides a filled, sealed and consumer packaged end product. In the preferred application of the invention the filled, sealed and consumer packaged end product includes a wrapped telescoping straw attached to the outside of the container packaged for final consumer use.
More specifically, the invention relates to an automated container filling production line having continuous and discontinuous operating systems integrated together to form a seamless production line controlled by a computer and related software to automatically take unfilled, unoriented containers, orient those containers, fill, seal, inspect and remove unsatisfactory containers from the novel filling and sealing machine and then automatically transport properly filled and sealed containers to a sleever to automatically label the container, heat-shrink the sleeve to the container and optionally apply a pre-packaged straw to the outside of the container in the novel automated integrated container filling production line.
The novel method and system for the integrated automated container filling production line includes, in the preferred application, an infeed conveyor which includes a novel orientation conveyor to transport randomly oriented containers from a supply hopper and orient and provide a rough sequencing of those containers into a plurality of individual production lines that are introduced into a novel filling and sealing machine having a plurality of production lines. The novel orientation conveyor removes the randomly oriented containers from the supply bin and then orients and roughly sequences the containers into the plurality of production lines by utilizing the pliant orientation plates that imitate the action of the human hand in sequencing and orienting the containers in a ‘bottom up’ ‘top down’ orientation and then transports the ‘bottom up’ ‘top down’ containers to a turning plate and drop-chute which turns the ‘bottom up’ ‘top down’ container to a ‘top up’ ‘bottom down’ configuration in a plurality of production lines before transporting the oriented and roughly sequenced containers to the novel filling and sealing machine in the novel production line of the invention.
In an alternative application of the invention the integrated automated container filling production line includes an embodiment of the novel orientation conveyor which orients randomly oriented containers in a ‘top up’ ‘bottom down’ orientation and then roughly sequences the containers in a plurality of production lines by utilizing pliant orientation plates and pivotable rods that simulate the action of the human hand to orient and roughly sequence the containers in a plurality of production lines. The ‘bottom down’ ‘top up’ containers are transported in the orientation conveyor to a plurality of drop guide plates disposed in each of the plurality of production lines to assist in dropping the containers in a ‘top up’ ‘bottom down’ orientation in a plurality of drop chutes. The ‘top up’ ‘bottom down’ oriented and roughly sequenced containers are then deposited on an infeed conveyor that introduces the oriented and rough sequenced containers to a positive positioning screw conveyor having a plurality of production lines in a novel filling and sealing machine.
The novel filling and sealing machine of the novel production line of the invention receives a plurality of ‘top up’ ‘bottom down’ flat-bottomed containers from a conveyor that provides a rough sequencing of containers and introduces those containers to a positive positioning screw control conveyor system in a plurality of production lines in which positive conveyor control forces are maintained on the bottom and sides of the container in a screw conveyor that provides a discontinuous travel of the container to a plurality of filling and sealing stations in the novel filling machine. In one operational mode of the invention a plurality of screw conveyors receive a first plurality of oriented and roughly sequenced containers which are then positively engaged around the sides and bottom and then conveyed to the filling portion of the machine. At this point both the screw conveyor is stopped and the advancement of the containers is stopped by the positive controlled conveyor means at which time the first plurality of containers are filled with a filler mechanism providing for the positive control and metering of food, beverage or other fluid materials into the containers.
Once the containers are filled the positive controlled discontinuous conveyor apparatus moves those filled first plurality of containers to a sealing station while a second plurality of oriented, roughly sequenced containers are transported to the fill position previously occupied by the first plurality of containers. At this point the screw conveyor again stops and the first plurality of containers are purged of ambient air and sealed while the second plurality of containers are being simultaneously filled. Once the filling of the first plurality of containers and the sealing of the second plurality of containers has been completed the screw conveyor advances the first plurality of containers to an inspection station for fill and seal inspection and defective containers are optionally marked while the second plurality of containers are sealed in the sealing station and a third plurality of roughly oriented containers that had been transported to the fill station are simultaneously being filled while the screw conveyor remains stopped. At this point the first plurality of containers, inspected for fill and seal requirements, could also optionally be removed at the completion of inspection by opening discard doors at the bottom of the novel filling and sealing machine while the second plurality of containers are sealed and the third plurality of containers are filled.
Once the filling of the third plurality of containers, the sealing of the second plurality of containers and the optional inspecting and tagging of defective containers of the first plurality of containers are completed the screw conveyor again turns to transport the first plurality of containers from the screw conveyor to be removed at a defective container removal station in the novel filling and sealing machine or be discharged from the screw conveyor to be removed further down the production line while the second plurality of containers are transported to the inspection station, the third plurality of containers are moved to the seal station, and a fourth plurality of oriented and roughly sequenced containers are moved to the fill station and the screw conveyor again stops. While the screw conveyor remains stopped all the preceding steps are repeated on each new subsequent plurality of containers. In the preferred application of the invention the filling and sealing operations are provided for simultaneously on both sides along the axial length of a single screw conveyor while the screw conveyor is stopped. In the best mode inspection stations, reject stations and other processing stations may be added along the axial length of the screw conveyor.
The novel filling and sealing apparatus is able to achieve its multiple filling and sealing processes on both sides of a single screw conveyor as a result of the positive conveyor control forces maintained at all times to provide precise positioning of the plurality of containers resulting from the positive conveyor control of forces exerted by the threads of the screw conveyor on the walls of the container as well as the positive conveyor control of forces exerted on the flat bottom of the container and the sides of the container through the use of guide rails and rods or bottom support plates in combination with the threads of the screw conveyor to at all times maintain positive conveyor control forces on the containers along the axial length of the screw conveyor.
The positive conveyor control forces in the preferred embodiment are maintained throughout the transport of the container by the screw conveyor in the novel filling and sealing apparatus which allows additional inspection, rejection and processing steps to be implemented while the containers are being filled and sealed in the novel filling and sealing machine. These positive conveyor control forces in the preferred embodiment are maintained at all times during the discontinuous transport of the containers along the discontinuous operation of the novel positive control conveying means of the novel filling and sealing device of the novel production line.
The filled and sealed containers from the novel filling and sealing machine are thereafter transported to an accumulation conveyor and then to a sleever which sleeves the filled beverage containers which are thereafter transported to a heat tunnel for the final shrinking of the sleeves to provide labeled beverage containers. The sleeve labeled containers are then transported to a novel straw applicator which automatically attaches covered straws to the outside of the beverage containers as the labeled beverage container passes by the novel straw applicator apparatus. The straw applicator apparatus receives a continuous band of straws, advances those straws, cuts the straws from the band into individual sealed straws and, through a combination of vacuum and sequencing applies the individually wrapped straws to the outside of the container as it passes by the novel straw applicator device.
The novel production line is controlled by a computer and software which provides for the positive control of all phases of the novel production line including the monitoring and control of the production line to reject improperly filled or sealed containers by coordinating the sequencing of the containers in the novel automated container filling production line. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the novel automated container filling production line and method of the invention integrates and controls continuous and discontinuous conveyor operations in a plurality of production lines in which the infeed conveyor, feed and orientation conveyors and accumulation conveyor are designed to operate continuously while the novel filler and sealer machine of the novel production line operates in a discontinuous ‘stop and go’ operation. The sleevers, and heat tunnels are also designed to operate in a continuous production process while the novel straw applicator apparatus includes a ‘stop and go’ operation in cutting and separating straws. These various operations are integrated into a continuous conveying operation which are controlled by a computer and related software in a downstream flow effect which by back pressure sensing and control increases or decreases the speed of the continuous and discontinous conveyor operations throughout the novel production line.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of production lines, methods and apparatus for filling containers and provides these apparatus and methods for discreet operations. The invention, in contrast to the batch and discontinuous prior art processes, provides a full and complete integration of continuous and discontinuous conveyor and filling operations to take unfilled, unoriented containers at one end of the production line and provide filled, sealed and fully completed containers with a packaged straw applied to the outside of the filled sealed containers at the other end of the production line. Further, the individual novel components of the novel production line, including the orientation conveyor component, the novel filling, sealing and screw conveying apparatus, the novel straw applicator, the novel ambient air purging heat-sealing pistons, positive shut-off valves, straw applicator, conveyor belt and other subcomponents of the novel production line have not been shown or illustrated in the prior art.
More particularly, prior art relevant to the orientation conveyor component of the novel production line include Gosney U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,954 and Rheinstrom U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,433 which pertain to bottle orienting conveyor apparatus. In Gosney '954 unoriented bottles are obtained from a bin and oriented from an open end leading position to an open end trailing position for subsequent filling utilizing cams and mechanical devices for conveying the oriented bottles. Rheinstrom '433 provides for the division of oriented bottles in an ‘open end up’ configuration into a plurality of production lines. Neither Gosney '954 nor Rheinstrom '433 provide a conveying apparatus which receives unoriented containers or bottles from a supply bin and utilizes pliant plates simulating the action of the human hand to orient and provide a rough sequencing of the containers. Further neither Gosney '954 nor Rheinstrom '433 orients containers in a ‘bottom up’ ‘top down’ configuration and, once oriented and sequenced, subsequently turns the containers to a ‘bottom down’ ‘top up’ configuration for introduction into a filling and sealing apparatus.
Other prior art for conveying articles include Kontz U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,778 which pertains to a parison handling apparatus, Mezey U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,979 which pertains to a light bulb conveyor apparatus and Daleffe, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,797 which pertains to a thread bobbin tube alignment conveyor system. Kontz '778, Mezey '979 and Daleffe, et al. '797 do not provide for the utilization of pliant plates simulating the operation of the human hand for orienting and sequencing the articles in the conveyor, nor for the complete turning of the articles prior to their being introduced into a novel filling and sealing apparatus in the novel production line of the invention. Daleffe, et al. '797 does provide a conveying system which partially turns bobbins for subsequent stacking in an aligned position by Dalelfe, et al. does not utilize pliant fingers simulating the action of the human hand in orienting and providing a rough sequencing of articles in a production line utilizing continuous and discontinuous conveying systems.
Prior art relevant to the novel conveying, filling and sealing apparatus includes Heyne, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,036 and Martin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,979 which represent conveying devices utilizing spiral timing devices for advancing containers in a processing machine. In Heyne, et al. '036 the spiral timing device provides a continuous operation of the spiral timing device in which the spiral timing devices provides for the spacing of the article necessary for the synchronized feed of the article and in Martin, et al. '979 the spiral timing device provides a dwell for the containers at one or more work stations while the containers remain engaged between the rotating feed screws. Unlike Heyne, et al. '036 and Martin, et al. '979 the present invention provides a positioning device rather than a pure timing device. The invention utilizes both sides of a screw conveyor and exercises positive control over the containers on both sides of the screw conveyor to provide multiple work stations along the length of the conveyor. Further the screw conveyor of the invention operates in a start stop fashion and does not provide a dwell or a different sequencing for the containers for only one work station.
The novel filling and sealing machine of the invention provides a positive control conveyor means to capture the sides of containers between threads of the screw conveyor and guide rails (or support plates at the sealing area) both at the sides and bottom to provide a consistent spacing of containers in a discontinuous non-dwelling operation in which the containers are advanced and stopped in a plurality of production lines at precise locations disposed in substantially perpendicular alignment to the screw conveyor. The precise control and stopping of the screw conveyor at simultaneous filling and sealing stations above the screw conveyor for the filling and sealing of a plurality of containers is provided by the novel positioning screw conveyor apparatus of the invention.
Bausch, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,047 utilizes a conveying device that starts and stops the advancement of containers in a production line. Bausch et al. '047, however unlike the present invention, does not utilize a conveyor device having uniform pitch along the conveyor worm and does not provide multiple work stations or provide constant positive conveyor control forces over the container for both a fill and seal position disposed axially along the length of the worm conveyor. In Bausch, et al. '047 the worm threads are not of consistent pitch since the worm threads include a rest zone to provide positioning of the articles below a filling place or utilizes a reverse turn of the conveyor to remove forces from the container. The Bausch, et al. '047 worm threads may also utilize flat spaces or recesses in the worm which reduce the radius of the worm over part of the circumference of the worm to provide a rest zone in the conveying apparatus.
In addition Baush, et al. ‘04’ does not provide the constant positive control required for the simultaneous filling of one group of containers on the conveyor line along with the simultaneous purging and sealing of another group or containers along the conveyor line as is accomplished in accordance with the novel screw conveyor filling and sealing device of the invention. This difference is particularly important where the filling and sealing operations require different control tolerances. More particularly, the tolerance for the filling operation is far less critical than for the simultaneous sealing operation which in filling and foil sealing operations requires a tolerance of about one thirty thousandth of an inch.
Other spiral conveying mechanisms such as Carter U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,650 like Heyne, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,036 and Mihail U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,016 provide for the continuous movement of articles along the conveyor as opposed to the discontinuous advancement of articles to a plurality of independent work stations along the length of the screw conveyor. Further the invention, unlike the prior art, maintains positive control over the container during their entire residency at the fill and seal positions in the screw conveyor which makes the multiple work stations possible utilizing the novel filler and sealer apparatus of the novel production line of the invention.
Prior art relevant to the novel straw applicator apparatus of the invention includes Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,171 which illustrates a telescoping straw (FIG. 2), without a poseable neck that is taped to the too of a container. Miller does not illustrate a mechanism for attaching the pre-packaged straw to the container. Other prior art which is more relevant to the machinery for the attachment the pre-packaged straw to a container includes Yokoyama U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,366, Hakansson U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,308, Wild U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,758 and Utsumi U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,915. Such prior art straw applicator apparatus typically rely upon drums (Yokoyama '366) and mechanical arms as illustrated by Yokoyama '366 and Hakansson '308 to attach straws to containers. Wild '758 employs a mechanical plate to press straws up against the side of the container in a batch process.
The invention unlike the prior art is designed to apply straws on a conveyor assembly line utilizing a combination of elastomeric belts, one of which belt includes openings for holding pre-packaged straws in a predetermined position and a vacuum to hold the straw in the belt prior to its being attached to the container. The straw containing an adhesive is then released around a roller disposed perpendicular to but parallel to the continuous travel of the conveyor on which the container is disposed to provide an on demand straw application apparatus.
Other straw applicator devices such as Hakansson U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,308 provides an intermittently pivotable mechanism to pick up individual straws from a drum and then transfer the individual straws to a conveyor mechanism having a vacuum holding mechanism. The vacuum holding mechanism however transfers the straws to a mechanical pivoting arm on a chain to pressure position the individual straws on continuously moving containers. The present invention unlike Hakansson '303 applies straws on demand to containers on a conveyor belt utilizing a plurality of conveyor belts which utilizes a vacuum chamber in combination with a specially designed elastomeric belt for holding the straws until the straws are applied to the outside of the container.
Utsumi U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,915 employs a drum together with a cam gripper with an electric heater to heatbond a straw to the outside package as the package is moved on a continuous conveyor. The invention unlike Utsumi '915 utilizes a combination of an elastomeric belt together with a vacuum to apply the straw to the outside of the container without the necessity of heat sealing the individual wrapped straw to the outside of the container.
Unlike the prior art the novel system and method of the invention provides for the complete automation of a production line controlled by computer software which integrates continuous and discontinuous operations and controls all aspects of the filling, handling, sealing and straw application to a container in combination with an on demand straw application process without requiring exact mechanical timing links and without requiring a batch handling process. The novel method and apparatus of the invention achieves its advantages through the application of a computer control system for increasing and decreasing various phases of the production conveyor systems by increasing or decreasing various continuous and discontinuous processes in the conveyor flow by coordinating individual production rates based upon design production flow rate and backlog at various stages of the production line.
As a result limitations exist in the prior art related to orientation and sequencing conveyors, filling sealing apparatus as well as the apparatus for applying on demand straws to the outside of a container to provide a finished article. Further the prior a failed to provide a fully automated, completely controlled production line facility for taking unoriented containers, orienting and sequencing those containers, filling and sealing those containers, as well as applying sleeves, labels and applying a straw to the outside of the container to provide a finished product in a fully automated and integrated system to reduce the number of handling steps and provide a hygienic food handling production line which reduces the possibility of contamination of the food product through handling as well as providing an easy to clean, continuous production line for producing a filled food container.
There also exists a need in the prior art for a feed and orientation conveyor for hygienically and automatically handling unoriented containers and orienting and providing a rough sequencing of those containers in a way that simulates the action of the human hand without the necessity of human intervention to provide a hygienic handling of the containers and a rough sequencing of those containers in a plurality of individual production lines which can be fed into a machine for filling and sealing a food or other flowable or fluid product.
The limitations of the prior art also make it desirable go provide a single filling and sealing machine which receives a plurality of oriented containers in a plurality of production lines and advances those containers in a precise discontinuous conveying process whereby a plurality of he production line containers are precisely advanced and precisely stopped at predetermined locations in he production line so that one batch of a plurality of containers can be simultaneously filled while a second batch of containers in the same plural production lines can be simultaneously purged and sealed as the precisely controlled conveying mechanism remains stopped for a predetermined period of rime. The positive control further allows for the simultaneous inspection and simultaneous rejection of containers in a single Production line that allows a number of processing steps to be accomplished simultaneously.
The limitations in the prior art also have created a need for a novel straw applicator which positively engages a pre-packaged straw and applies the prepackaged straw to passing containers on a production line in an on demand time basis to provide a final product. The novel straw applicator can be controlled by the computer but in the best mode of the invention is a stand alone unit that applies straws on demand to filled, sealed, inspected and sleeved containers. The novel straw applicator includes a novel straw applicator belt for applying straws to filled, sealed and labeled containers as they contact the novel straw applicator belt.
The limitations in the prior art also have established the need for an entire production line controlled by computer control to precisely control the entire production line from the hygienic collection of unoriented containers, the hygienic orientation and sequencing of those containers as well as the hygienic filling and sealing of those containers. The computer control of the production line also provides or the control of the sleever for adding sleeves to the container as well as the heat tunnels for firmly fixing the sleeve to the container in the production line to result in a final product that has been produced with minimum human contact in a hygienic production line for providing a final food product. The computer control of the production line and software for maintaining the operation of the novel production line and novel orientation and infeed conveyors, filler and sealer apparatus and sleever and heat tunnels is achieved by utilizing backflow pressure techniques which manage the entire production line in a real time or near real time mode by increasing or decreasing various phases of the conveyor production line as it is needed to produce a final packaged food product.